xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Cosmic Creation
All of a sudden the Divine Mother emerged from the "Void" as the first quanta of pre-Partiki exhibiting the characteristics of the desire to create and gave birth to the prime concepts of consciousness, space, and primal quantum matter particles; the trait of the frequency of units of consciousness known as Particum that allow physical substances and ideological/artistic concepts to exist. The Divine Father was next to emerge from the "Void" as the second quanta of the same pre-Partiki exhibiting the characteristics of the intention to create and gave birth to the prime concept of intelligence in the form of mathematics, geometry, templates, and logical reasoning (cause and effect); the trait of the frequency of units of consciousness known as Partika which allowed for the orderly formation of physical substances and the discovery of ideological concepts concocted by Omega. the Daughter's(The Divine Mother's) Energy factor could only embody the Substance factor of Creation and thus couldn't ascend past the 8th Dimension which is the boundary that separates the Universe of matter from the Parallel Universe of anti-matter. God-Source perpetually sets manifestation in motion through engaging Its awareness in the process of Vibrational Downstepping, or Thought Formation. Downstepping occurs through contracting the consciousness into a singular point of focus, a "creation intention" or "thought vibration", to create the first individuation of attention- a Stillpoint creation-point. Next the original thought vibration is replicated within the vibration of the first to form the second individuation of consciousness, expanding the first vibration from within itself to create a Static Field of absolute vibrational agreement between the original thought vibration and its replica. To form the Divine Trinity of Eternal Life- Perpetual Motion through which interactive creation is set in motion, the thought vibration replica is then polarized within the expanded original "First Thought", forming two separate thought vibrations, each holding a larger primary part of the original vibration as it initially existed and a smaller secondary part of the original vibration "inverted", or vibrating in direct opposition to the first vibration, its intention reflecting the opposite of the original thought intention. God-Source sets creation in motion through perpetually engaging part of its awareness in Vibrational Downstepping, by which the Cosmic Divine Trinity of Eternal Life creation is formed. Creation emerges within the Yunasai as designed by God, following a specific Base-12 eternal creation program of mathematical-geometrical inter-relationships of consciousness that is called the Kathara Template Divine Blueprint or the "Kathara Grid". Within the Yunasai ManU Force Field, the EirA and ManA Force Fields each create a Kathara Grid that is formed upon 12 specific points of conscious attention expressed as 12 fixed or "standing" points of vibration. The two 12-point Kathara Grids of the ManA and EirA together form the Base-12/24 Point Cosmic Kathara Divine Blueprint. The word "Kathara" expresses the Divine Intention God Source holds in creation of the Yunasai; Ka = Light Emanation/Expression, Tha = Sound Vibration/ Intention, Ra = ONE-spirit. The ONE spirit of God intending to express AS creation). The EirA Kathara Grid is called the Kristalla (or Christalla), meaning "God Intends". The ManA Kathara Grid is called the Kristos (or Christos), meaning "God Expresses". Through vibrational interaction of consciousness within the Cosmic Kathara Grid, the Manu, EirA and ManA God Forces of the Yunasai recreate the original creation process of Vibration Downstepping by which the Divine Cosmic Trinity perpetually individuates within the consciousness of God Source. Following the impetus to create as imbued by the original God-Source creation intention, the ManU-EirA-ManA God Forces intertwine a portion of their consciousness and Downstep the vibrations of the Cosmic Kathara Grid three times to form a set of 12 layered points of vibration fixed in a circular organization within the Cosmic Kathara Grid Template, each of which forms a singular Scalar- Standing-Columnar-Wave or "Pillar" of vibration called a Se'-Ur within the Yunasai. The set of 12 Cosmic Se'-Ur standing-waves are called the 12 Reuche Sceptre Pillars, which together form the first scalar-wave-field that becomes the Core God World of creation. Following the Cosmic Kathara Grid program, the 12 Reuche Sceptre Pillars vibrationally interact within the Yunasai, creating an opening called the Manll Window, "Manifestation Point" or "Zero Point" at the center points of the EirA and ManA Kathara Grids (Kristalla and Kristos), which links the center of the Reuche Scepter circle directly into the ManU Force field of first creation and the living eternal consciousness field of God-Source. The 12 Reuche Scepter Pillars interact with the ManU field, causing a quantity of the ManU Force consciousness called the Amoraea Wave-Pillar or Ecka-ManU Eternal Flame to emerge through the ManU Window to form a 13 th Scepter at the center of the Reuche circle. Through the ManU Window, the Amoraea Wave circulates pulses of living God consciousness between God Source and the eternal God Force consciousness fields of the Yunasai, setting in perpetual motion the processes of Eternal Life Creation. The Amoraea Wave/Ecka-ManU Eternal Flame is known as the "Heart of God" as it circulates pulses of living God consciousness, the Eternal Life Stream, perpetually into and out of manifestation. Through vibrational interaction with the Amoraea Wave-Pillar Ecka-ManU Flame the 12 Reuche Scepter Pillar columnar waves bend toward the Reuche center to form 12 arcs of consciousness, 6 EirA Force arcs and 6 ManA Force arcs. that are collectively called the 12 Reuche Scepter Arcs. The EirA and ManA Force arcs pass together through the ManU Window at the Reuche center, blending and replicating their vibrational content within the Ecka-ManU Flame to form 12 rotating scalar standing-columnar-wave discs of Bi-polar EirA-ManA consciousness called the 12 Reuche Scepter Shields, which are linked together through a central Tri-polar scalar wave disc composed of blended ManU- EirA-ManA Force called the Cosmic Shield of Amoraea that forms within the central Ecka-ManU Flame. Each of the 12 Reuche Scepter Shields forms a living circuit of counter-rotating God Force: the EirA scalar standing waves forming a counterclockwise rotating scalar field that receives God Force consciousness from the Reuche and Yunasai field and contracts it back to God Source through the ManU Window for de-manifestation, the ManA scalar standing waves forming a clockwise rotating scalar field that transmits new pulses of God Force from the ManU Window and expands it into the Yunasai and Reuche Shields for manifestation. The synchronized rotation of the 12 counter-rotating Reuche Scepter Shields, held perpetually together through the central Shield of Amoraea, brings into being the first expression of God Force consciousness AS Electromagnetic Force, the living Primal Life Force Current from which all manifest worlds emerge. The perpetual rotation of the 12 Reuche Sceptre Shields and the Amoraea Shield creates a perpetual motion living circulatory system of God Force AS Electromagnetic Current which forms 12 smaller bi-polar Reuche Scepter Currents that are entwined together through the central Tri-polar current of the Amoraea Shields. As the Scepter Shields rotate around the axis of the rotating central Amoraea Shield, the Ecka-ManU Flame separates the counter-clockwise rotating/contracting EirA currents from the clockwise rotating/expanding ManA currents, as the Amoraea Shield holds the 2 polarized currents in direct relationship with each other, forming two counter-rotating spirals of polarized EirA and ManA God Force current within the Ecka ManU-Flame which are held together and interwoven through the Amoraea Shield. The EirA Spiral contracts God Force in from the Ecka-ManU Flame sending it toward the center- point ManU Window, creating a negative electrical current (which creates the effect of magnetic force and gravity) as the ManA Spiral expands God Force from the center point and Ecka-ManU Flame creating a positive electrical current. The synchronized, perpetual rotation of the EirA and ManA currents creates the First Cosmic Merkaba. Field, the Amoraea Merkaba; Mer meaning God Force movement, Ka meaning God Force expression, Ba meaning "Body" or vehicle. The Amoraea Merkaba is build upon the Base-12/24 point mathematical program of the Cosmic Kathara grid; the 12 points of the slower vibrating EirA Kristalla Kathara grid form the geometrical shape of a 12- point/12 plane counter-clockwise rotating Merkaba scalar wave spiral, the "bottom spiral" of the Merkaba Field and the faster vibrating ManA Kristos Kathara grid forms the geometrical shape of a 12-point/12 plane clockwise rotating Merkaba scalar wave spiral. Together, the EirA and ManA Merkaba Spirals create the 24point/24-plane/Base-48 form of the singular Cosmic Amoraea Merkaba Field. The intricate procedures by which the Amoraea Merkaba Field is formed are replicated and repeated by the God Force currents through several stages of Downstepping, to create within the first Merkaba Field the smaller Merkaba Field living energy/consciousness fields within which a multitude of electromagnetic manifestation "domains" form. Each 12-point Kathara Grid that forms one of the 2 Cosmic Kathara Grids, through which the 24-point/24-plane Cosmic Amoraea Merkaba Field is created, replicates, polarizes and vibrationally Downsteps to form a pair of smaller Base- 12 Kathara Grids, each of which forms a 6-point/6-plane Merkaba Spiral that together form a 12-point/12-plane/Base- 24 Eckasha Merkaba Field. From the first Downstep, one 24-point/24-plane/Base-48 Amoraea Merkaba forms 2 12- point/12-plane/Base-24 Eckasha Merkaba Fields. On the 2 nd Downstep the 2 Eckasha Merkaba Fields form 4 6- point/6-plane/Base-12 Bi-Veca Merkaba Fields. On the 3 rd Downstep the 4 Bi-Veca Merkaba Fields form 8 3-point/3- plane/Base-6 polarized Merkaba Spirals called Veca Merkaba Fields. Through the perpetual spin of the counter-rotating electromagnetic God Force currents, within the Cosmic Amoraea Merkaba Field, the 15 Cosmic Spheres or 15 God-Cells of the Cosmic God-Seed are formed. The "force" and "counter-force" of the EirA and ManA Merkaba Spirals creates within the center of the Merkaba Field (which is within the Ecka-ManU Flame at Reuche center) a perfectly balanced, spinning, electromagnetic force field in the shape of an elliptical sphere that is called the "Form Constant" or electrostatic Cosmic Holographic Radial Body. Formation of the first God-Cell Sphere within the Amoraea Merkaba sets in simultaneous motion the Merkabic Downstepping Process, each Downstep creating within the center of its Merkaba Field another Holographic Radial Body God Cell. The first Downstep creates 2 additional God Cells, the second Downstep creates 4 more God Cells and the third Downstep creates the last 8 God Cells for a total of 14 God Cell Radial Bodies (2 + 4 + 8 = 14) expanded within the original first God Cell, the Cell of Amoraea, which is known as the "15 th Cell". Through Downsteps 1 and 2 God Cells 2-6 form within the first Cell Amoraea Radial Body, within the Ecka-ManU Flame ManU Window Reuche center point (Zero Point) creating the core or "Yoke" of the "Cosmic Egg". The final 8 God Cells form the Ecka-ManU Flame Zero Point, within the center of the Amoraea Radial Body "Yoke", expanding the cluster of the first 7 "yoke" cells outward to become the "Cosmic Egg", as the last 8 Cells become the "yoke" at the center of the Amoraea Radial Body. The "first 7 Cells" expand to become the "last 7 Cells" as the original last 8 Cells emerge from the Zero Point center to expand the original first 7 Cells into externalization. Through the intricate working of the Merkabic Holographic Radial Bodies and the ManU-EirA-ManA Divine Trinity of God Force currents, the "First 15 Eternal God Cells" come into being within the Ecka-ManU Eternal Flame, causing the Ecka-ManU Flame scalar columnar standing wave to expand outward from within itself, forming a stationary scalar Spherical standing-wave of ManU God Force, called the Cosmic Amoraea Crystal, a "Cosmic Thought Crystal" Radial Body stationary scalar standing wave in the shape of an elliptical sphere or Cosmic Egg, surrounding the perpetual creation that takes place within its core. In fulfillment of the Base-12 Eternal Life mathematical-geometrical creation program, held within the Cosmic Christos Divine Blueprint, the process of 6 Downsteps, that formed the original Cosmic Egg, is repeated once more within the Amoraea Crystal, creating a total of 12 Downsteps through which the microcosmic replica of the Cosmic God Seed forms a Universal God Seed with 15 smaller Universal Cells that form the structure of 15-Dimensional Time Matrix systems within the God Worlds, formed through the Cosmic God Seed. The Cosmic God Seed forms the Eckasha-Aah (Downstep-1), the Eckasha-A (Downstep-2) and the Eckasha (Downstep-3) Core, Higher and Middle God Worlds, and the Universal God Seed (Downsteps 7-12) forms the clusters of 7 Higher and 7 Lower Heavens of the Lower God World Universal Veca Time Matrix systems. Primal Units, Partiki, Partika and Particum are the carriers of Primal Force - conscious energy, the Source of all energy-consciousness manifestation; each of the 3 Primal Units carries a different electrical polarity orientation, through which electrical, magnetic and neutral force of the Primal Creation Currents are formed. Primal Units draw together to form chains/strands of like units and electrical force. The chains of Primal Unit Force continue to accrete to form grids of like-polarity Force. The grids of Force interact with each other, creating an interwoven network of electrical force possessing 3 different electrical orientations. The Tri-Force Grids accrete more like units filling out to become Tri-Force Keylon Crystals, then Keylon Codes, which collectively form a 15-dimensional Primal Crystal Grid or Scalar Field of fixed, spherical columns of standing waves - Harmonic Scalar Waves. Each Keylon Code, together with its Scalar standing wave, is called a Fire Letter. The Cosmic Template Scalar Field is organized into 5 groups of Keylon Codes/Standing-waves/Fire Letters, each group composed of a set of 3 Keylon Code/Scalar-wave sequences, which forms a 15-Dimensional Time Matrix. Each dimension is a group of 12 Primary Keylon Codes/Scalar Waves/ Fire Letters and is called a Fire Letter Sequence. The Pre-matter Template of Manifestation begins at Dimension-12, as life-force currents move downward from the Primal Sound Fields, beyond the Time Matrix, and the Primal Light Fields of Dimensions 13-14-15. The 12 Dimensions of manifest form represent 12 Primary Fire Letter Sequences, each with 12 Primary Fire Letters. A D-12 Pre-matter Template is thus composed of 144 Primal Fire Letters/Keylon Codes/Scalar Waves, which are the carriers of the electrical force organization that forms and sustains the 15-Dimensional Time Matrix. The Fire Letters, composing each dimension, first manifest in electrical wave-forms called Ionic Particulates. There are 3 types of Ionic Particulates, Mions, Dions and Trions, which serve as the carriers of Primal Force and Consciousness. Mions, Dions and Trions are the micro-sub-atomic carriers of the Primal Tri-Force and dimensionalized consciousness; the tangible wave-form substance of which thought, consciousness and energy is composed. Ionic Particulates are the Templates upon which Particle, Anti-particle and Ante-particle sub-atomic units manifest into externally perceivable sub-atomic and atomic structure through which the "Hologram of Matter" is projected from the Template of Consciousness into externalized Thought-form Objectification. Mions and Dions project outward into the Hologram sub-atomic units that carry the opposite electrical charge from that carried in their wave-form structure. The Kathara grid is made up of 12 highly specific and compartmentalized 'layers' of energy called DIMENSIONS. All these dimensions or compartments of energy are moving at different angles compared to each other. Each and every dimensional level has a DNA strand, an axiatonal line and a merkaba field that corresponds to it. The 12 dimensions are divided into four DENSITIES, containing sets of three dimensions which are separated from each other by a membrane-like structure called a Hova Body. This membrane is a complex structure and plays a key role in formation of the illusion of a 3- dimensional reality field or HOLOGRAM. In each of the God-World's Outer Creation (i.e. 1D to 5D), it exhibits itself as a network of cubistic matrices comprised of Omega's Substance factor that consists of subatomic particles of matter as Particum exhibiting itself as holographic magnetic fields within a cubistic matrix that comprises the physical aspect of Creation. Middle Creation (i.e. 6D to 8D) exists as branches of expansive interdimensional monads that diversify the expressions of the physical aspect of Outer Creation based on the intellectual aspect of Inner Creation. In 3 dimensional vector space, Outer Creation is comprised of infinite outer fractal expansions of Metatron's Cube deriving from The Flower of Life Each outer fractal expansion of the cube results in 6 adjacent cubes attached to each of the 6 faces of the original cube that form a cross along with an outer cube encapsulating the 7 inner cubes. The edges exhibited by the network of outer expansions of the cube that derive from the 3rd and 5th dimensional frequencies of Outer Creation form the grids in which the particles of Particum attach themselves to in groups existing at the same location that comprises each of the vertices of a polyhedron grid where the vector that exists between a pair of Particum across 2 adjacent vertices exhibits a magnetic field that allows for the effect of matter manifesting itself in a solid state. This grid known as a cubistic matrix encompasses the structural foundation behind Sacred Geometry. The Morphogenetic Field is made of interwoven Partiki Grids. The electro-tonal units of consciousness out of which Partiki Grids form create standing wave patterns - scalar wave grids, which hold the form of consciousness within dimensionalized manifestation. Morphogenetic Fields are thus Scalar Grids that form in specific ordered interrelationship. Partiki Grids form upon the core geometrical-mathematical structure of the Kathara Grid, and so the Kathara Grid represents the core Scalar Field upon which form manifests. Morphogenetic Fields govern the form of matter manifestation and evolution of biology and consciousness. Morphogenetic Field mechanics thus hold the key to mastery of physical reality and Bio-Spiritual Evolution. Blueprint Encoded Primal Life Force Currents, in the form of Mion-Dion Fields, then translate the original Kathara Grid Blueprint into Quarks, Muons, Measons, Sub-atomic and Atomic particles and anti-particles. Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog Category:Spiritual Blog